Summary of Immunology Core: The immunology core will provide expertise in data generation and analysis for all immunological studies as part of the Asia Pacific ICEMR. This core will interact closely with the investigators of all three Asia Pacific ICEMR projects and generate state-of-the-art immunology data to complement the research objectives. In addition, the Immunology Core will coordinate its activities with the Data Statistics and Modelling Core to facilitate integration and sharing of immunology data generated among investigators. We already have extensive experience with all experimental procedures described in this application and many of the assays have already been successfully applied to malaria parasite species. In collaboration with the Data Statistics and Modelling Core, the Immunology Core will also implement strategies to facilitate the use of the data generated by the Asia Pacific ICEMR investigators and the broader community. In particular, we will make the immunology data from the study quickly available to others by developing an immunology data sharing platform with other ICEMRs. This will greatly facilitate querying and exporting subsets of the data or set of samples and speed up analyses. These browsers will be publically available to any researcher outside the Asia Pacific ICEMR immediately upon publications.